P.J. Symons/trails
Campaign Site :harvested in October 2008 One of the things I enjoy most about being on the campaign trail is meeting the people of the 29th District. Too often, people who have been in politics too long forget that the government is not about dinners with lobbyists and photo opportunities; it is about the every day lives of everyday people. Unfortunately, what I am hearing from a lot of you is that times are tough. As Prothonotary, I have seen first-hand hard-working people struggling to keep their houses and filing for bankruptcy because they are having trouble keeping up with the rising costs of their bills. At some point, you have to say, "Something has to change, someone has to DO something," and I believe that someone is me. It's time to shake up the old Harrisburg establishment and fight for change. While so many of our area's elderly may not be able to heat their homes this winter because of the high price of fuels and rising cost of electricity, the Governor has a plan to create alternative energy and lower our energy costs 1.3 BILLION DOLLARS, which continues to face opposition in the Senate. I support the Governor's plan and will work hard to pass it. Our district needs someone who understands what it is like to be out among the people. As a fourth generation railroad employee, I know what life in the district is like. I raised a family here. I travel the same roads as you, and I have hunted and fished in our hills and streams. We live in a great area, but it has been languishing for too long under career politicians who block any attempt at progress. We need changes, and we need someone who will put these changes into action. Our state government is broken, and I can help fix it. I will work to make health care more affordable and provide all Pennsylvanians with insurance. I will work to lower energy costs while helping the environment, and I will work to promote new programs that will revitalize this area and help Pennsylvania live up to the promise of its people. You are going to hear a lot of promises this campaign season, but I give you my word: I will fight to make sure the values of honest, hard working people are represented every day I am in office. That is my pledge. The time for change is now. I ask you, on November 4th, to cast a ballot for a fresh start. Cast a ballot against politics as usual, and cast a ballot for the future of the 29th District. Vote for change. Vote for action. Vote for me, PJ Symons. Press Releases : Harvested in October 2008, but Posted Aug 12, 2008 at 3 PM Symons: "James Rhoades has sold us out to the utility companies." POTTSVILLE — 29th District Democratic State Senate candidate P.J. Symons today issued the following statement on the passage of House Bill 2200 by the Pennsylvania State Senate: "I applaud the Senate for passing House Bill 2200, which starts to provide consumers with relief from rising electric rates. This is an important first step to mitigate the harmful effects of electric deregulation on Pennsylvanian working families. "That is why I am so very disappointed that my opponent, Senator James Rhoades, was one of only three Senators to vote against HB 2200. This is a slap in the face of the working families in my district who will have trouble coping with up to 35% electric rate increases come next winter. James Rhoades has sold us out to the utility companies. "Sadly, this is not the first time that Senator Rhoades has put big corporations ahead of his constituents. In fact, he voted in favor of the original electric deregulation bill over ten years ago. And since that time, he has voted against every piece of legislation that would limit the reach of the utility companies. "As the recent worldwide economic crisis has illustrated, we cannot just strip away governmental regulation and let the market run its course. James Rhoades could have eased the cost burden of electric deregulation on the residents of the 29th District by supporting HB 2200. Sadly, Senator Rhoades, you have failed us yet again."